LA HISTORIA CONTINUA
by Nanami9
Summary: Esta es la historia de la vuelta de la familia Kuchiki-Kurosaki a Karakura después de haber estado 20 años sin visitarla. ¿Que habrá cambiado? ¿Que sucederá? ¿Por que han vuelto a Karakura? Historia de los hijos de Bleach!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA PANDI:**

**ESTA HISTORIA SE ME OCURRIÓ EN UNA TARDE MIENTRAS ESCHUCHABA MÚSICA ( EN VEZ DE ESTUDIAR O PREPARAR MI TESIS) **

**¡BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**BLEACH NO ES MIO ES DE TITE KUBO.**

**CAP 1: LA DESPEDIDA**

Una chica de largos cabellos anaranjados y grandes ojos violáceos, miraba con tristeza el jardín de la casa donde se había criado, y no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima que corrió mejilla abajo.

Toc, toc, toc – alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Hola Hikari – dijo Akito un chico de 1'80m, tenía el pelo negro y unos grandes ojos grisáceos.

-Akito, gracias por venir a despedirte – dijo Hikari mientras lo abrazaba.

Akito se colocó su mano en el rostro de Hikari y cogió el mechón de cabello que la caía por el rostro, colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

-Te queda muy bien, así, suelto….

-Gracias, pero creo que debería cortármelo….

-¿Qué dices? Con ese color tan impresionante, como te lo cortes dejo de hablarte y sobretodo dejo de hace esto – dijo Akito acercándose y besándola con una dulzura inimaginable.

Ella paso sus manos por su cuello impidiendo que se separara de sus labios y siguieron así hasta que les falto aire.

-Así que resulta que estás conmigo por el color de mi pelo, yo siempre dijo que era por mi poder… soy mucho más fuerte que tu…

-¿Me estas retando?

-Mmmm…. Deja que me lo piense….Si – dijo coqueta Hikari.

-Creo que no me ha quedado muy claro – dijo Akito sujetándola por la cintura y volviéndola a besar con fuerza.

-¿Entonces quedamos como siempre? ¿Al salir en tu campo de entreno? – pregunto Akito recorriendo el cuello de Hikari, al no obtener respuesta levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Hikari llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo…no… ja... No estaré aquí a esa hora.

Akito se dio una bofetada mental.

-¡Mierda! Akito lo que me has hecho hacer, sabes que no me gusta llorar imagínate que pensaría mi tío.

-Soy más fuerte que él, si te dice algo le parto la cara.

-No, no me quiero ir.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Desde que me enteré de os ibais tu siempre has estado dacuerdo sonriendo y diciendo que volverías en seguida, y ahora por primera vez muestras tus verdaderos sentimientos, me los muestras a mí, me siento muy alagado… La gran Kuchiki, abriendo su corazón te parece buen titular para que se lo de a Yuko, seguro que hace un reportaje memorable.

-Idiota, que te parece: chico duro, se muestra dulce con su novia, si su novia.

-Quien era esa que decía que no quería que nadie supiera lo nuestro, porque ella era un Kuchiki.

-Oh ahora que ve que me va a perder decide que me quiere marcar. Pero claro él puede seguir ligando con Aki.

-Aki es la hija del jefe de mi padre y de mi madre.

-Aki también es la hija del jefe de mi padre y de mi madre. Pero yo no la voy besando por los sitios.

-Oh por favor Hikari la bese hace 6 años.

-Vete a la mierda, sal de mi habitación, por favor.

-¿Esto va a quedar así?

-Prefiero ir me enfadada que…

-Te amo Hikari Kuchiki-Kurosaki, pero Aki besa de muerte, aunque sus besos no son nada con la droga que me das – dijo acercando se y besándola de nuevo.

-Idiota, Anda vete antes de que se me pase el enfado.

-De acuerdo enana

-No por favor no me digas así me recuerda demasiado a mi madre y a mi padre – dijo Hikari poniendo cara de asco.

-Hasta pronto, Akito.

-¿Volverás?

-¿I tú? ¿Me vendrás a ver?

-Hasta la vista, Peque.

_Adiós Akito Zaraki, creo que te amo._

….

-¿Kei – sama?

Una chica de aproximadamente 20 años tocaba con sutileza a la puerta del susodicho.

-Ah, hola, Kimiko, pasa por favor – dijo Kei caballerosamente.

Kei, había heredado altura de su padre y llegaba a sus 16 años a altura de 1'79m, tenía el pelo negro y tan despeinado como su padre, sus ojos eran de un marrón caramelo irresistibles y tenía un cuerpo muy buen formado para su edad. En conjunto un chico atractivo, muy atractivo.

- ¿Señor me quería para algo?

- Solo para admirar la belleza que desprendes, Kimiko

- Oh señor, que amable que es usted…

- No soy amable, solo digo lo que veo.

-¿Quiere ver más? – dijo Kimoko desabrochándose el kimono, dejando ver su torneado cuerpo.

Kei se acercó utilizando el shompo, y empezó a besar sus labios pasionalmente.

-Oh, Kei-sama, besa demasiado bien…. – dijo entre suspiros.

-Calla y sigue.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando a los dos adolescentes medio desnudos a la vista de su visitante.

- Oh dios mío, Kei, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

-Lo siento Kaiya te dije que no era chico de una misma mujer.

-No soy Kaiya.

-Ah.

-No te acuerdas.

-Paso a principios de la semana pasada, soy Hoshi.

-A claro Hoshi, eso fue increíble… ¿Te quieres unir?

-Por quien me has tomado, imbécil, me largo y tú, la nueva, yo de ti desaparecería, antes de llegar más lejos, con este cabrón de mierda.

Kimiko se levantó hecha un mar de lágrimas y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación detrás de ella salió una satisfecha Hoshi dándole antes de irse unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Aún no había acabado de arreglarse cuando un cabreado Ichigo entro en su habitación.

-¿Otra? ¿Cuantas llevas hijo? ¿10? ¿20? ¿O acaso quieres acabar con el servicio de la casa? ¿Sabes lo que nos cuesta encontrar a una asistenta?

-Ichigo? – dijo una mujer flacucha, aspecto demarcado.

-Rukia, ve a echarte te sentara bien salimos dentro de poco.

-¿Ichigo, que está pasando, que eran esos gritos?

-Nada mama, una sirvienta que ha decidido dejarnos.

-Kei, piensa que en Karakura no tendremos sirvientas a las que molestar y deberás respetar a tus compañeras de clase a las que soportaras por lo menos 2 años. Allí no tienes ningún poder.

-Mama, lo siento, me provoco.

-Ven aquí cielo – dijo Rukia abrazándolo cariñosamente antes de salir por la puerta a descansar.

-Eres la debilidad de tu madre.

-No, yo antes era su debilidad, ahora si debilidad es Yukiko.

- Kei, tu hermana está al borde de la muerte ¿y tú tienes celos de ella?

- Papa, todos sabemos que cuando os dijeron que Yukiko no tenía poder espiritual y debía regresar al mundo humano o sino moriría, te pusiste más que contento, no pensaste en nosotros, me falta 1 año para ser shinigami y a Hikari también, pero tu prefieres ir al mundo humano y hasta que a Yukiko despierte su poder espiritual, tendremos que quedarnos ahí. Y lo más importante, haces que mama, abandone todo lo que conoce y ama, porque estar 3 meses en la tierra no te prepara para una vida ahí.

- Prefieres que tu madre se pase el día delante de la cuna de tu hermana, llorando en silencio… si no quieres venir tienes todo el derecho de quedarte aquí, en casa de tu tío, pero dudo que puedas seguir con el ritmo de vida que llevas ahora. Que te ha pasado hijo antes no eras así….

- Papa, la gente madura, me estoy haciendo mayor. Y ahora por favor sal de mi habitación y si quieres controlar a alguien controla a Hikari que ella os hace mucho caso siempre.

…..

Ichigo salió deprimido de la habitación de su hijo y utilizo el shompo para llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible. Pico con cuidado antes de entrar i encontrar a su mujer con la mirada perdida.

- Que hemos hecho mal Ichigo? Te acuerdas de lo dulce que era cuando era pequeño, su grandes ojos mirándonos y preguntando cuando sería un shinigami como nosotros, y ahora cada vez que lo veo, ahí tirándose a las sirvientas… lo hecho de menos…

- Nada Rukia, hemos sido los mejores, has visto a Hikari? Es buena, inteligente, respetuosa, fuerte… ¡Es como tú! I tu eres la mejor.

- Gracias Ichigo, está claro que Kei ha salido a tu padre... – dijo Rukia entre risas.

- Ahora en el mundo humano se dará cuenta de que no puede ir por ahí haciéndose el señorito, y creo que lo va aprender a las malas.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Hikari?

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Ichigo no me digas que no te has dado cuenta, des de que se enteró que nos íbamos, la he visto mucho más decaída, deja aquí todo lo que conoce…

- Para mí está bien no me gusta que se relacione con Akito, es igualito a su padre, cuando los dos se ponen a pelear no hay quien los pare… y creo que Akito le gusta Hikari.

- ¿Te pones celoso de que tu hija admire alguien que no eres tú?

- No, me cabreo porque vamos a tener que casar a nuestra hija con un noble estirado…

- ¿Ichigo ya sacas el tema de nuevo?, ni-sama hablo con el consejo y este digo que se estudiaría el hecho de que nuestra hija se pueda casar con quien quiera.

- Tú te tuviste que casar con un noble.

- Yo me case con el mejor noble que podía esperar – dijo Rukia mientras empezaba a besar a Ichigo.

- Rukia, basta, deberíamos descansar…

- ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te pierdes una sesión de besos.

- ¿Rukia, serás feliz en el mundo humano? ¿I los chicos?

- Ya hablamos de esto, yo no quiero que nuestra familia se desintegre, además es una nueva experiencia para los chicos.

- Te quiero enana.

- Yo también te quiero fresita-kun.

…..

Amaneció un nuevo día en la sociedad de almas, brillaba el sol, pero los shinigamis no estaban muy alegres, hoy perdían a 2 de sus mejores capitanes y no sabían cuando volverían.

La puerta del senkaimon estaba abierta y la familia Kuchiki estaba lista para partir.

Hikari estaba rodeada de sus mejores amigos: Haruki Ichimaru, Tadashi Izuru, So Zaraki, Minori Hiroshima y Kotone Miyamoto.

- Qué raro que mi hermano aun no esté aquí – comento So un chico de 15 años con largos cabellos negros recogidos y grandes ojos azules, era muy parecido a su hermano, con la simple diferencia de que él era mucho más abierto con la gente.

- ¡Será idiota! - dijo Tadashi un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules bastante alto lanzando maldiciones al aire.

- Debe de estar con Aki – dijo Haruki una chica de ojos azules y cortos cabellos dorados, cuya virtud era de decir todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin importar las consecuencias.

Minori, una chica de cortos cabellos negros colpeo a Haruki en el estómago.

- ¿No te puedes callar, nunca?

- ¡Basta! Acaso no sabéis comportaos, hoy es la despedida de Hikari, ni tal solo hoy dejareis de discutir – dijo Kotone alzando la voz.

- Hikari…..– dijo Minori empezando a llorar.

- Chicos, vamos, volveré en seguida – dijo Hikari abrazando a todo el grupo.

- Hikari, es hora de irnos – dijo Ichigo.

-Adiós chicos, hasta pronto – dijo Hikari.

Kei cruzo la puerta, no sin antes mirar a todo el grupo de féminas que babeaban y gritaban su nombre.

Rukia cruzo la puerta abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su hija Yukiko.

Hikari cruzo la puerta mirando disimuladamente si Akito había aparecido, como sospechaba, no estaba allí…

Ichigo cruzo la puerta mirando a todos los presentes y prometiendo con la mirada que volvería pronto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Nos leemos pronto Pandi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA PANDI!**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **

** .1: GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU REVIEW, ME ANIMO A CONTINUAR.**

**BUENO HE TENIDO LA IDEA DE ESCRIBIR PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE ESTA FAMILIA SIN TENER NINGUNA RELACION CON ESTA HISTORIA, NO SE SI ME ENTIENDEN… BUENO POR LOS QUE LO HAN HECHO (ME EXPLICO MUY MAL) ¿QUE LES PARECE LA IDEA? DEJEN UN REVIEW Y ME LO CUENTAN.**

**BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO NO ES MIO, SI LO FUERA….**

**AQUÍ VA EL CAP:**

**CAP 2: NUEVA VIDA**

En una pequeña casa a las afueras de Karakura el reloj cambio de 4:5 una alarma despertó a todos los inquilinos de la casa.

Bip,bip,bip.

-Ichigo, apaga la maldita alarma – dijo una cabreada Rukia mientras coleaba salvajemente a su marido.

-Maldita enana, ayer la puse en la cómoda.

-No recuerdas que no tengo lámpara, pretendes que vaya a oscuras por la habitación llena de cosas, ENCIENDE LA MALDITA LUZ – dijo Rukia elevando al máximo el tono de voz.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella se asomaron los rostros enfadados y somnolientos de sus tres preciosos hijos.

-¿Mama se puede saber que es tanto grito? – pregunto Kei que sujetaba a la pequeña Yukiko.

-Que vuestro idiota padre no quiere encender la luz.

-Grrrr – fue lo único que obtuvieron del dormido Ichigo.

-Que numero por nada, ya la enciendo yo des de aquí – dijo Hikari moviéndose a tientas por la habitación.

-Hikari, NO – dijo Rukia, pero era demasiado tarde se oyó un estruendo que acabo de despertar a los vecinos que aun conseguían seguir dormidos.

Hikari había tropezado con una caja llena de ropa mal puesta, perdiendo el equilibrio acabo encima de los utensilios de cocina que ahora yacían desparramados por el suelo de la habitación.

-¡Mama! ¿Se puede saber que hacen los utensilios de cocina aquí?

-Cariño, nos acabamos de mudar… no hemos tenido tiempo…

-Yo ya tengo todo colocado y bien puesto.

-Porqué tu eres idiota – dijo Kei mirando maliciosamente a su hermana.

-¿Que has dicho imbécil?

-Nada, nada…. Que si se enfada nos la monta…

-Ven aquí pedazo de… - dijo Hikari mientras se abalanzaba en encima de Kei y empezaba a golpearle.

-Eres mucho más pequeña que yo…. ¿Qué más tienes?

La cara de Hikari es estaba tornando de color rojo y tenía el ceño tan fruncido como su padre. Una fugaz idea paso por la mente Hikari, sonrió y dirigió su rodilla hasta cierto lugar sensible del pelinegro.

-Ahh…. – dijo Kei mientras se colocaba en posición fetal.

-¡Chicos basta! Kei discúlpate con tu hermana, Hikari ve a por hielo y pídele perdón a tu hermano, AHORA – dijo Rukia bastante cabreada mientras intentaba localizar con la mirada la alarma que aún seguía sonando.

Bip,bip,bip.

Ichigo se levantó malhumorado.

-¿Acaso nadie va a apagar la alarma?

Kei dirigió su mano hacia el reloj y con un suave movimiento envió una esfera de luz hacia el reloj, este en menos de un milisegundo se convirtió en una pequeña montaña de polvo.

-Kei, si cada vez que hemos de apagar algo nos lo cargamos creo que tendremos muchos gastos.

…..

A la mañana siguiente.

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol inundaba la habitación, dio un parte vueltas antes de colocar los pies en el suelo y contemplar a su marido y a su hija que dormían como troncos. Entonces un pensamiento le asalto, bajo tan rápido como pudo y comprobó con horror que no iba desencaminada.

-NIÑOS, ICHIGO, ES MUY TARDE DESPIERTEN.

Rukia subió a la habitación y se encontró un Ichigo medio vestido que solo le dio un fugaz beso antes de partir a su entrevista de trabajo. Rukia coloco a Yukiko en sus brazos para que se fuera despertando y se encamino hacia la habitaciones de sus dos hijos, primero entro en la de Kei, este ya se había puesto el uniforme y estaba entretenido despeinándose el pelo, Rukia lo dio por imposible y se armó de valor para entrar en la habitación de su hija.

-Kari, KARI, HIKARI KUCHIKI, ARRIBA – dijo Rukia mientras le quitaba la manta a su hija.

-Mama…. Unos minutos…

-Hikari, entras en 10 minutos.

-¿QUE?

-Pues eso hermanita me voy yendo que no quiero que me relacionen con la chica que llega tarde – dijo Kei.

-Ven aquí pedazo de….

-HIKARI, deja a tu hermano y vístete.

…..

Kei salió demasiado pronto de su casa, en su primer día no le apetecía aparecer con su hermana, de la cual todo el mundo se figaría sobretodo por sus grandes ojos violetas y su baja estatura, lo hacían parecer una muñeca, todo y que después al conocerla cambiabas totalmente de opinión.

Kei giro la esquina metido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que una chica de pelo negro y con grandes atributos se acercaba a toda velocidad, el impacto fue inevitable. Kei cayó de culo y la chica retrocedió unos pasos intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero cayo igualmente. Kei iba a empezar a gritar cuando se figo en la muchacha y sobre todo en sus atributos, era hermosa y no solo por el tamaño de sus atributos.

-HAHAHAHA

La chica se puso a reír mientras se iba disculpando.

-Lo siento, llego un poco tarde…

-No importa…

-Sí que importa mira cómo te he dejado la camisa – dijo la chica acercándose y empezando a quitarle el polvo.

-¿Vas a Preparatoria Fujisawa? – dijo la chica de nuevo mirando la insignia del uniforme.

-Sí y ¿tu?

-Oh, no, no, yo voy a Murakashi Union. Por cierto soy Yumiko Ishida.

-Ah, encantado yo soy Kei Kuchiki. Ha sido un enorme placer conocerte. ¿Podríamos quedar una tarde?– dijo Kei poniendo esa sonrisa que vuelve locas a las chicas.

-Por supuesto…. Ya voy súper tarde, ya nos veremos, un placer Kuchiki-kun. – dijo Yumiko levantándose del suelo.

Adiós – dijo Kei mientras veía como la chica de largos cabellos oscuros corría alejándose de él.

…

Kei llego justo a tiempo y lo primero que vio fue el rostro enfadado de su hermana que le recriminaba el hecho de llegar tarde.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – dijo Hikari hablando amenazadoramente mientras ponía su cara de niña buena.

-Me he perdido ¿vale?

-Vivimos a 5 minutos.

-Chicos, entrar – les dijo una mujer joven y jovial que debía ser su profesora.

-Chicos os presento a los hermanos Kuchiki, se quedaran con nosotros de forma indefinida, dadles la bienvenida.

La clase estaba sumida en el silencio, todos los alumnos contemplaban boquiabiertos sus nuevos compañeros.

-Encantado – dijo un chico con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Presentaos – dijo la maestra sonriéndolos amablemente.

Hola, me llamo Hikari Kuchiki y seré vuestra compañera este curso, espero que nos podamos llevar bien y que sea de mucha ayuda.

La mitad de los chicos de la clase estaban babeando y los otros tenían una hemorragia nasal entre los suspiros de estos se podían escuchar diferentes comentarios:

-Es una monada.

-Se la ve tan indefensa…

-Su pelo es…

-Sus ojos me capturan, ya la amo.

-Cof,cof…Hola soy Kei, también Kuchiki y seré vuestro este año, si alguna quiere salir conmigo llamadme, vosotros no hace falta ( refiriéndose a las feas y a los chicos) y usted señorita Kashimoto si lo desea también.

Todas la chicas de la clase estaban con la boca abierta, algunas les gustaba que fuera tan guapo y tan directo y otras estaban súper avergonzadas como para decir algo, solo había una que no había caído rendida a los pies de Kei, Aiko, esta se levantó y hecha una furia se acercó a Kei.

-¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres? ¿Piensas que ahora todas vamos a correr al tus brazos?

-Bueno si tú quieres – dijo Kei poniendo su máxima sonrisa y haciendo así que todas la chicas quedaran en shock, todas menos Aiko lo cual esto le cabreo aún más así que cogió lo primero que pillo y se lo tiro a la cara.

-Arisawa-san sal ahora mismo de la clase, espérame en el pasillo que ahora hablaremos.

-Pero señorita usted ha visto lo que nos ha hecho, nos ha tratado de inferiores y...

-Arisawa-san no quiero volver a avisarla, salga inmediatamente.

-PERO…

-¡Aiko fuera!

Hikari suspiro contrariada, si no fuera porque se había de crear una reputación ahora mismo su hermano habría vuelto al seireitei.

Las tres horas siguientes pasaron, entre los susurros de la admiradoras de Kei y las apuestas de la medidas de Hikari y toco el timbre avisando de la hora del recreo. Hikari salió disparada para evitar los acosadores de sus compañeros, Kei en cambio se quedó a charlar con algunas de sus compañeras, solo las que estaban más buenas.

Hikari por fin encontró un sitio perfecto para comer, se colocó detrás de unos arbustos que la tapaban totalmente y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a comer su alarma empezó a sonar, un hueco andaba cerca y su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado coqueteando así que decidió ir ella sola.

Cuando llego al lugar donde supuestamente había de estar el hueco se llevó un sorpresa tremenda, allí estaba el hueco todo pero no estaba solo, a unos pocos metros de él había un chico con un gran arco.

-Oye- dijo Hikari.

-¿Eres una shinigami?

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Esta zona está vetada para shinigamis, lárgate o tendremos problemas.

-¿Se puede saber que estás diciendo?

Sabía que había shinigamis tontos, pero tanto…A ver si nos entendemos, tú no puedes estar aquí, vuelve a la sociedad de almas.

Pasare por alto tu insulto, solo por esta vez. ¿Cómo sabes que es la sociedad de alamas?, ¿Eres un humano?

-Largo.

-Chico, he sido demasiado buena contigo, dime quien coño eres y como coño sabes que son los shinigamis y la sociedad de almas y quizá te dejo vivir.

-Los shinigmis no pueden hacer daño a los humanos.

-Ya, pero un hueco podría accidentalmente matarte…

Hikari utilizo el shompo para acercarse al chico, consiguió pasar su espada por el cuello del chico, este no se quedó inmóvil sino que la apunto con su arco.

-Nombre- dijo él.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

-¿El tuyo?

-No te importa… Nos volveremos a encontrar humano…

Hasta pronto, shinigami.

Hikari salió utilizando el shompo hacia su escuela, no había podido con ese rioka y eso la tenía bastante cabreada, además su cabeza estaba repleta de preguntas sobre ese individuo, si fuera buena con el reiatsu intentaría encontrarlo de nuevo pero desafortunadamente ella y el control de su reiatsu no eran muy buenos amigos, podría pedirle ayuda a su hermano, pero quedaría como una inútil que no puede resolver sus problemas.

….

-Hola – Hikari se giró a mirar de donde provenía esa voz.

-Hola.

-Soy Ko Urahara, y estos son Jo Hirako y Aiko Arisawa – dijo una chica de cortos cabellos rubios.

-Oh, tu eres la hija de Urahara-san, la última vez no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, encantada.

-Tu hermano no es tan estirado tú, por lo que me han contado.

-¿Perdón?

-Ko, basta.

-¿Pero acaso no sabes que esto viene de familia? Mi madre molestaba a tu tío, tú te pareces demasiado a tu tío, es el destino – dijo un seria Ko.

-El destino no contaba con que tengo muy mal genio y que no soy como mi tío, si me molestas te arrepentirás.

-Mira como tiemblo, tu secreto ya lo sabe todo el mundo, no te tengo miedo.

-¿Secreto?

-Mira bonita, está claro que no tienes ni un poco de control del reiatsu y que lo han estado ocultando todo este tiempo porque eres la heredera Kuchiki.

-Ko! Lo siento, lleva unos días muy malos – dijo Aiko.

-Es verdad, normalmente no es tan nerviosa, pero hace días que no aparece su madre y está preocupada… -dijo Jo.

-¡Jo! Joder cuando te cuento las cosas espero que me escuches pero que no las vayas contando por ahí – dijo Ko empezando a caminar a gran velocidad hacia la puerta.

….

Kei salió de clase y vio a su hermana hablando con unos chicos, decidió no esperarla he ir tirando, cuando estaba cruzando la puerta de entrada vio lo que le pareció que era un miraje, se fijó mejor y comprobó con gran alegría de que no lo era, delante de él estaba Yumiko.

-Yumiko?

-¿Kuchiki-kun?

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Venía a buscar a una amiga.

-Como se llama, quizá la conozco.

-Ai….

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Aiko apareciendo de la nada.

-Solo saludaba a una amiga, ¿estas celosa?

-No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana, ¿quieres repetir?

-No sé de qué me hablas, Yumiko, ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-No te pienses ni por un segundo que la dejare ir contigo.

-Bueno si quieres venir tú…

-Vete a la mierda.

-Kuchiki-kun, Aiko-chan, basta.

-Lo siento Kuchiki-kun hoy había quedado con Aiko –dijo Yumiko cogiendo a Aiko del brazo y caminando hacia la salida.

-Pero si quieres nos vemos mañana – dijo Yumiko sin que Aiko se enterara.

-Hasta mañana.

-Adiós kuchiki-kun.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**BUENO PANDI ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO... SI LES HA GUSTADO DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW QUE SIEMPRE SON AGRADABLES, ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO PANDI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICOS LLEVABA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN SUBIR. LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, LA VERDAD NO TENGO PERDON. AHORA QUE ESTOY CASI DE VECACIONES VOY A INTENTAR ESCRIBIR Y SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA SON OBRA DE TITE KUBO.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Reencuentros **

La familia Kuchiki ya llevaba 1 mes en el mundo humano, y sorprendentemente aún no habían tenido ningún percance. Ichigo había encontrado un trabajo como médico en la clínica de su padre y Rukia trabajaba a medio tiempo en una agencia inmobiliaria.

…

En la casa de los Kuchiki's.

La familia Kuchiki estaba desayunando cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

-Mamá ya voy yo, que es para mí.

Hikari abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus mejores amigos en el mundo humano: Jo Hirato, Ko Urahara y Daisuke Matsuyama.

-Chicos, hola pasad, estamos desayunando. ¿Queréis algo?

-Yo quiero un bollito de esos que prepara Kuchiki-san – dijo Jo poniendo cara de perrito.

-Claro que sí, ahora mismo te los traigo – dijo Rukia levantándose y yendo a por ellos.

-Aún no entiendo cómo te puedes comer eso – dijo Kei.

-Vamos chicos no están tan malos – dijo Ichigo.

-Aquí están – dijo Rukia con una enorme sonrisa. En las manos llevaba una bandeja llena de cupcakes, o mejor dicho un intento de ello, ya que tenían realmente un aspecto horrible. El muffin era deforme, no había ni uno que se salvara, todos estaban inclinados, torcidos… Pero eso no era lo que le daba ese aspecto horripilante, ya que por encima Rukia se había dedicado a dibujar a chappy.

-Gracias Kukichi-san – dijo Jo cogiendo un cupcake con cada mano antes salir hacia clase.

-Hasta luego, mamá – dijo Hikari dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también me voy, adiós – dijo Kei.

Kei cogió su bicicleta y se encamino hacia casa de Yumiko. Llego justo para ver como salía acompañada de su hermano mayor Sora, un chico de aspecto misterioso.

-Yumiko – grito Kei.

-Kuchiki-kun. Adelántate Sora yo voy en seguida – dijo Yumiko a su hermano, este se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

-Buenos días Yumiko-chan – dijo Kei mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Kuchiki-kun, ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – dijo Yumiko totalmente sonrojada.

-Beso a la más dulce de las flores – dijo Kei poniendo su voz más sensual – ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo esta tarde?

-No te vas a cansar nunca ¿Verdad?

-No

-En ese caso… Acepto… Quedamos a les 6 en el parque.

-Perfecto, estaré allí esperándote.

Yumiko se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego se alejó corriendo.

…..

En la preparatoria.

-¿Estas lista? – pregunto Ko a Hikari.

-Por supuesto llevo practicando esgrima desde los dos años.

-Siendo de la familia Kuchiki seguro que eres la mejor.

-Me enseño mi tio… Él es el mejor.

-Mi madre dice es un estirado.

-No lo es – dijo una enfadada Hikari.

-Lo que tú digas.

-¡Que no es un estirado!

-Hikari Kuchiki – dijo una mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Sí, yo.

-Ahora empezaremos. Sígueme.

-Mucha suerte Kari, Jo y Daisuke y yo te estaremos mirando. ¡Acaba con todos!

Hiraki salió a la pista de esgrima, y unas luces la cegaron momentáneamente.

-BIEVENIDOS AL PRIMER CONCURSO DE ESGRIMA DE LOS INSTITUTOS DE KARAKURA – dijo el presentador – ¡Comencemos! Mucha suerte a todos.

…

Kei caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto mientras soñaba con su esperada cita, cuando de repente unas manos lo agarraron y lo pusieron contra la pared.

-Cálmate, chica.

-¿Qué me calme, maldito? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – dijo una muy enfadada Aiko.

-¿Qué se supone que he hecho ahora?

-No te hagas el tonto, Yumiko me ha contado que hoy habéis quedado.

-Ah, sí, ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Mira maldito renacuajo de mierda, sé muy bien cómo eres, eres el típico niño de mamá al que se lo han consentido todo. Pero como le hagas algo a Yumiko, desearas estar muerto, porque te voy a perseguir hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo.

-Oye, no te pases, vale que no soy perfecto, pero sabes… Me gusta, vale… - dijo Kei con un posado totalmente serio.

-Bueno, quedas avisado.

-Espera Arasiwa…

- Arisawa.

- ¿Qué?

-Que me llamo Arisawa no Arasiwa.

- Ah, oye… Tu eres muy amiga de Yumiko… A mi Yumiko me gusta… Y bueno me gustaría que algún día quedáramos para que no la cague con ella…

- Ni lo sueñes, no pienso ser la aguanta velas.

- Arasiwa… Por favor – dijo Kei poniendo cara de corderito.

- Bufffff, que remedio. Pero a cambio quiero los deberes de mates durante un mes y que me llames ARISAWA. Incompetente. Quedamos a las cuatro y te cuento mientras me invitas a un batido. Esto lo hago exclusivamente por ella, no pienses que es porque te tengo cierta simpatía, porque no es así.

….

-Ichigo – dijo Yuzu – una de nuestras pacientes está en el hospital general de Karakura y necesito que vayas a firmar el documento para que puedan trasladarla.

-Eso está hecho hermanita. Ahora mismo salgo, dile a Jinta que anule mis visitas hasta las 4.

Ichigo salió hacia el hospital de Karakura y llego al cabo de unos 10 minutos.

-Hola, soy Ichigo Kuchiki, vengo a firmar el documento para trasladar a Mimiko Takashino.

-Para firmar documentos ha de ir a la planta 4.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

…

- Hola, vengo a firmar el documento para trasladar a Mimiko Takashino.

-Para firmar un documento ha de pedir el informe médico, ha de ir al 2 piso.

…

-Hola, vengo a pedir el informe médico de un paciente.

-¿Tiene el permiso del doctor?

-No –dijo Ichigo intentando mantener la calma.

-Doctor- dijo la mujer de la ventanilla llamando la atención de un hombre – ha de autorizar al doctor – la mujer miro a Ichigo en busca de respuesta.

-Kuchiki de la clínica Kurosaki.

-Tenía entendido que esa clínica cerro – dijo una voz familiar para Ichico, este se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Ishida Uriu.

-Ishida, tu…

-No te pongas sentimental, Zanahoria.

-¿Que hacer por aquí? Tenía entendido que te habías ido a Europa.

- Y yo que tú estabas en la sociedad de almas.

-¿Sabes algo de los demás? Busque a Sado y a Orihime, pero me dijeron que Sado se había ido a México y de Orihime no sé nada…

- Orihime está por aquí… Supongo que no la has localizado porque se cambió de apellido – dijo Ishida mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.

- No me digas, ¿y con quien se casó?

-Conmigo, este año hacemos 19 años juntos.

-¿No?

- Sip – dijo un sonrojado Ishida - Oye, ¿Y tú ahora eres Kuchiki?

- Si…

-Tu cuñado te obligo a cambiarte de apellido, ya me imagino…– dijo Ishida entre risas, mientras Ichigo se tornaba de un color rojizo – ¿Qué tal si os invito a cenar a mi casa?

-¿Qué tal si vosotros venís?

-Como quieras, pero habrás de poner más cubiertos, tenemos cuatro precisos y listos hijos.

-¿Cuatro? Yo tengo tres maravillosos hijos.

Y antes de que empezara una discusión para ver quien había tenido los mejores hijos…

"_Doctor Ishida preséntese en seguida en el quirófano 6"_

-Me llaman, esta noche nos vemos – dijo Ishida saliendo corriendo.

…..

"_Después de eliminar a los demás contrincantes solo quedan 2: Hikari Kuchiki y Sora Ishida. Puede que este sea uno de los duelos más emocionantes que hemos presenciado."_

Hikari se acercó a Sora y se dieron las manos, detrás de las máscaras se podía ver la concentración en sus rostros.

El duelo empezó y al cabo de poco los dos participantes estaban exhaustos, los dos eran muy buenos y eso hacia el duelo de un nivel muy complicado. Hikari no quería perder, desde pequeña le había encantado la esgrima y su nivel superaba a todos sus compañeros de la academia.

Arrincono a Sora y este ante su sorpresa le disparo una flecha, una flecha como la que había utilizado el chico que mato aquel hollow, al esquivar la flecha Hikari se tambaleo y aunque reacciono muy rápido eso fue suficiente para que un rápido movimiento de Sora la tocase.

"_Y el ganador del primer campeonato de esgrima es Sora Ishida. Daos las manos por favor."_

Hikari se quitó la máscara muy enfadada y fue directa hacia Sora.

-Eres un miserable.

-Oye, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, yo nunca pierdo.

-Vete a la mierda, voy a hablar con el árbitro.

-¿Y que le dirás? ¿Qué tengo una especie de poderes? Oh, no, mejor le dices que veo muertos – dijo Sora sonriendo.

- ¿Y si hubiera sido una humana? ¿Y si el público se hubiera dado cuenta?

- Los dos sabemos que tu poco control sobre tu reiatsu te delata, además soy muy rápido nadie se ha percatado de mi gran jugada.

-Eres un gran tramposo de mierda – dijo Ko acercándose a los dos a grandes zancadas.

-Ko – dijo Hikari - Tranquilízate, ya no se puede hacer nada.

-Eres buena sabes - dijo Sora a Hikari – Quería seguir este combate donde no hubiera gente observándonos, si tú quieres…

-Sé que soy buena, así que no me importará darte una revancha.

-Entonces afirmas que he ganado yo.

-Vete un poquito a la mierda – dijo Hikari haciendo una muesca de asco.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**EN ESTA HISTORIA HAY DEMASIADOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS ASÍ QUE HE DECIDIDO PONER UNAS FICHAS SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.**_

**Sexo: Femenino**

**Nombre: Hikari **

**Apellido: Kuchiki**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 19 de marzo. **

**Edad: 16**

**Altura: 1'56m**

**Color de pelo: Naranja **

**Color de ojos: Azules violacios**

**Vive en: Karakura**

**Padres: Rukia Kuchiki y Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Hermanos: Kei y Yukiko Kuchiki**

**Poderes espirituales: Si (no os voy a hacer spoiler)**

**Sexo: Masculino **

**Nombre: Kei**

**Apellido: Kuchiki**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 19 de marzo**

**Edad: 16**

**Altura: 1'78m**

**Color de pelo: Negro**

**Color de ojos: Azules**

**Vive en: Karakura**

**Padres: Rukia Kuchiki y Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Hermanos: Hikari y Yukiko Kuchiki**

**Poderes espirituales: Si**

**Sexo: Femenino**

**Nombre: Yukiko, Yuki**

**Apellido: Kuchiki**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 2 de agosto**

**Edad: 1**

**Altura: 51 cm**

**Color de pelo: Negro**

**Color de ojos: Miel**

**Vive en: Karakura**

**Padres: Rukia Kuchiki y IchigoKurosaki**

**Hermanos: Hikari y Kei Kuchiki**

**Poderes espirituales: No**

**HASTA AQUÍ LAS FICHAS. EN EL PROXIMO CAP INTENTARÉ SUBIR LAS DE LA FAMILIA ISHIDA Y LA DE LOS AMIGOS…**

**ACTUALIZARÉ SOBRE EL DÍA 22-7 COMO MUY TARDE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEDICARME VUESTRO TIEMPO LEYENDOME.**

**SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA PANDI:**

**COMO ME ALEGRO DE PODER ESTAR OTRO CAPÍTULO CON VOSOTROS. **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME.**

**Dan Kuchiki: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, ME ANIMO MUCHÍSIMO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: VIEJOS AMIGOS**

Aiko Arisawa estaba esperando delante de la tienda de batidos a que Kei Kuchiki apareciera para entregarle los deberes de matemáticas y hablar sobre Yumiko.

-Lo siento – dijo Kei llegando corriendo. – De verdad que lo siento, es que…

-Nada de escusas, Incompetente.

-Oye, no soy un incompetente.

-Lo que tú digas, entremos – dijo Aiko señalando la tienda.

Se fueron a sentar a un pequeño rinconcito de la tienda, que quedaba fuera de la vista de muchos de los comensales de las otras mesas.

-Uno de fresa, por favor – dijo Aiko a la simpática camarera que les atendía – ¿Y tú? – dijo refiriéndose a Kei.

-Yo también, uno de fresa, por favor.

-¿Te gusta el de fresa?

- La verdad es que me encanta. Mi madre comió muchas fresas durante el embarazo y a mí me encantan, pero mi hermana las odia.

-Jajajaja – dijo Aiko riendo.

-¿Y tú, tienes hermanos?

-No, no. Soy hija única. Yumiko tiene 3 hermanos monísimos y adorables.

-De que conoces a Yumiko?

-Des de que soy un bebe, nuestras madres eran muy amigas… Nos hemos criado como hermanas.

…

En casa de los Kuchiki.

-Ya estoy en casa – dijo una enfadada Hikari.

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal? – dijo Rukia saliendo del baño mientras se rizándose el pelo – ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo al ver la cara de su hija.

-He perdido…

-¿Qué?

-Mamá he perdido esgrima contra un palurdo que hizo trampas, me tiro una especie de flecha…

-¿Qué flecha? – dijo interrumpiendo su madre – Cariño luego en la cena nos lo cuentas todo, pero ahora vete a vestir que tenemos invitados.

-¡Pero mamá!

-De verdad cariño, tu padre llegara tarde y aún no he vestido a tu hermana… Luego estoy por ti.

- Me voy a duchar y me pondré el vestido violeta. ¿Ok? – dijo Hikari intentando ayudar a su madre.

…

En un desconocido parque a las afueras de Karakura.

-Y este es su sitio favorito – dijo Aiko señalando una gran explanada verde con pequeñas flores rosadas.

-Ouuu, que bonito, nunca espere que aquí hubiera un sitio tan bonito como este…

-Que sentimental – dijo Aiko soltando una encantadora risita – Pero esto no es todo, este es mi sitio favorito – dijo subiendo por unas destrozadas escalinatas que llevaban a un increíble mirador de toda la ciudad.

-Te has quedado sin palabras – dijo Aiko dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro – No suelo venir aquí con Yumiko ya que dice que podríamos tener un accidente, ya sabes por el mal estado en que se encuentra el mirador… Este es como mi lugar… Así que no se lo digas a nadie… - dijo Aiko llevándose su dedo índice a la boca.

Kei soltó una divertida risa, Aiko era realmente agradable detrás de esa fachada de chica fría y dura.

-Ven te enseñare algo – dijo Aiko cogiéndole de la mano.

Mientras bajaban por las empinadas y maltrechas escaleras Aiko resbaló, pero antes de tocar el suelo logro mantener el equilibrio. Al pararse tan bruscamente Kei choco con ella y esto hizo que los dos se precipitaran al suelo.

Kei cayó encima de Aiko y los dos empezaron a reír, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras.

-Incompetente, que no sabes ni bajar una escaleras – dijo Aiko alegándose de él ligeramente sonrojada.

- Lo siento - dijo Kei también sorprendentemente sonrojado.

-Cr..Creo que ya es hora que me vaya a casa…

-Si…

-Adiós Incompetente. Hasta mañana

-Gracias.

…

En otro parque más decente de Karakura.

Kei llego al parque justo cuando el reloj marco las 6 de la tarde, entonces fue cuando la vio. Yumiko estaba cerca de los columpios, llevaba su hermoso pelo negro suelo y este le caía a lo largo de la espalda de una manera muy sensual. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido azul turquesa que contrastaba perfectamente son sus ojos grises que llevaba casi ocultos de tras unas gafas, iba con unos coquetos zapatos blancos que la hacían parecer una poco más alta.

-Hola – dijo Kei acercándose.

-H…Hola – dijo Yumiko muy tímidamente.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos? – dijo Kei señalando una pequeño banco escondido entre unos árboles.

- Claro.

-¿Cómo es que llevas gafas?

-Oh, des de pequeñita que tengo una visión muy mala, como mi padre. – dijo Yumiko mirando hacia el suelo.

-Te quedan bien… - dijo sonriendo Kei – por cierto, estas muy guapa, no sabía que tenías el pelo tan largo…

-Gracias… Es que hoy toda la familia vamos a cenar a casa de unos amigos…

-Oh, No te has vestido así por mí. Que decepción – dijo Kei fingiendo unas lágrimas.

-Ahhh, no no - dijo Yumiko haciendo unos gestos con las manos – por ti también…

-De verdad… - dijo Kei con una sonrisa pícara.

- Si – dijo Yumiko muy sonrojada.

Kei se acercó lentamente a los labios de Yumiko y la besó apasionadamente, por su cuerpo sintió un leve cosquilleo, esa chica le gustaba más que todas las criadas de la casa de sus padres.

Yumiko se separó lentamente, para ella es beso había significado mucho, había sido su primer beso.

….

En la casa Kuchiki.

-Rukia? – dijo Ichigo entrando en casa.

- Ichigo, estoy en la cocina, ven y ayúdame a sacar los platos.

Ichigo se encamino hacia la cocina y lo que vio al llegar ahí le sorprendió, Rukia se había rizado sus largos cabellos negros y llevaba un hermoso vestido azul marino que contrastaba a la perfección con sus dos grandes ojos, en los pies llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negros con los que casi llegaba al metro sesenta.

-Esta preciosa – dijo Ichigo abrazándola por detrás.

-Cariño no tengo tiempo – dijo Rukia girándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios – ¿Aún estas así? – dijo refiriéndose a la ropa.

-Acabo de llegar – dijo Ichigo reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Anda, vete a vestir… - dijo Rukia con una sonrisa picarona.

-Pero luego vuelvo, eh!

…..

En medio de la calle.

-Te digo que yo vivo aquí – dijo Kei.

-Y yo te digo que he aquedado aquí con mis padres – le reprocho Yumiko.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que tus padres y mis padres se conocen? - dijo Kei.

-Y que son amigos… - dijo Yumiko – o bien tú me estas engañando…

-¡Que no te engaño! – dijo Kei – vamos a comprobarlo – dijo picando al timbre.

-Hola chicos. Pasad – dijo Rukia dirigiéndole una sorprendida mirada a Kei, este rodo los ojos y le dijo sin que Yumiko lo oyera: Luego te cuento– ¿Kei, pues vigila a tu hermana mientras termino de hacer la cena? Tú debes de ser Yumiko, pasa por favor, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

-Gracias Kuchiki-san.

-Llámame Rukia, por favor.

…

En el mismo lugar 20 minutos después.

Din-don.

-Orihime – dijo Rukia abrazando a su amiga.

-Kuchiki-san ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Orihime muy sonriente.

- Muy bien ¿y vosotros? Pasad por favor no os quedéis en la puerta – dijo refiriéndose a Uriu y a Orihime.

-¿Nuestra hija ya ha llegado? - pregunto Orihime.

-Sí, llego hace unos minutos, es una niña encantadora.

-Se parece mucho a su madre – dijo Uriu dirigiendo una mirada llena de amor a Orihime, esta se sonrojo.

-Y estas preciosidades – dijo Rukia refiriéndose a los 3 niños.

-Estos son Sora el mayor, Ryuken el mediano y Tahi pequeño, se llama Takahiro, pero todos le llamamos Tahi.

-Es un placer – dijo Rukia saludando a los 3 niños – ¿Y cuántos años tenéis?

-Sora 17, Ryuken…

-Yo siete años, ya soy muy mayor – dijo Ryuken, un niño, que a diferencia de sus hermanos tenía el pelo castaño.

-Yo tenlo tles alitos – dijo Tahi enseñando tres dedos en la mano.

Todos se rieron de las palabras de Tahi, y este puso cara de no entender que pasaba.

Después todos pasaron al salón donde se encontraron a Yumiko cuidando de Yuki la pequeña niña de un año, que ahora jugaba felizmente con ella. Kei se miraba la escena detrás de su móvil haciendo ver que conversaba con alguien.

-Hola mama – dijo Yumiko levantándose – Estos son Kei y Yuki.

-Encantado - dijo Kei dándole la mano a todos los miembros de la familia.

Rukia les guio hasta el comedor donde vieron a Ichigo dándole los últimos retoques a la mesa.

-aadadada – dijo Yuki levantando sus bracitos y haciendo señas para que su padre la cogiera.

Ichigo estaba saludando a Orihime y a Ishida cuando su Hikari bajo por las escaleras.

-Hola soy Hikar – pero se quedó sin palabras al ver quien estaba en su comedor – ¡TÚ! – dijo refiriéndose a Sora que la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Hola… - dijo Sora medio confundido por encontrársela y por verla con ese vestido. Hikari llevaba un vestido violeta oscuro. Era ajustado por la parte de arriba y por la de abajo tenía un poquito más de volumen, se había pasado todo el pelo hacia la derecha y las pequeñas bailarinas que llevaba en los pies completaban su conjunto.

-¿Como que "hola" tramposo? – dijo Hikari totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Os conocéis? – pregunto inocentemente Orihime.

-Este es el que hizo que perdiera el concurso de esgrima.

CONTINUARÁ

**FICHAS**

**Sexo: Masculino **

**Nombre: Sora**

**Apellido: Ishida**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 17 de septiembre**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Altura: 1'83m**

**Color de pelo: Negro**

**Color de ojos: Grises**

**Vive en: Karakura**

**Padres: Orihime y Uriu Ishida**

**Sexo: Femenino**

**Nombre: Yumiko**

**Apellido: Ishida**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 12 de abril**

**Edad: 15 años**

**Altura: 1'66m**

**Color de pelo: Negro**

**Color de ojos: Grises**

**Vive en: Karakura**

**Padres: **

**Sexo: Masculino**

**Nombre: Ryuken**

**Apellido: Ishida**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 10 de abril**

**Edad: 7 años**

**Altura: 1'17m**

**Color de pelo: Castaño**

**Color de ojos: Grises**

**Vive en: Karakura**

**Padres:**

**Sexo: Masculino**

**Nombre: Takahiro**

**Apellido: Ishida**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 17 de septiembre**

**Edad: 3 años**

**Altura: 0'92m**

**Color de pelo: Negro**

**Color de ojos: Azules**

**Vive en: Karakura**

**Padres: **

**Sexo: Femenimo**

**Nombre: Momoko (Ko)**

**Apellido: Urahara**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 21 de juny**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Altura: 1'70m**

**Color de pelo: Rubio**

**Color de ojos: Azules**

**Vive en: Karakura**

**Padres: Yoruichi y Kisuke Urahara**

**Sexo: Masculino**

**Nombre: Jo**

**Apellido: Hirako**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 20 de Julio**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Altura: 1'62m**

**Color de pelo: Castaño muy claro**

**Color de ojos: Marrones**

**Vive en: Karakura**

**Padres: Shinji y Hiyori Hirako**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER OTRO CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA, ME HACEIS MUY FELICES. NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UN MES. DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO POR NO PODER SUBIR ANTES.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Pandi:**

**¿Cómo estáis? **

**Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo, en principio este capítulo me salió muy largo ha si que lo he partido y el miércoles que viene tendréis la segunda parte.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Capítulo 5: La excursión, parte 1. **

Después de la cena los Ishida aún se quedaron un rato en casa de los Kurosakis, todos los chicos menos los pequeños, Yuki y Tahi salieron al jardín a tomarse el postre. Y los mayores se reunieron en el salón.

-¿Cuándo volvisteis a Karakura? – pregunto Ichigo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- La primera vez que sentimos el reiatsu de Sora decidimos volver a Karakura – dijo Orihime con una mirada nostálgica. – Éramos muy jóvenes y Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san nos ayudaron un muchísimo, además ellos acababan de tener una hija así que nos hicimos bastante cercanos. ¿Y vosotros?

-Por Yuki – dijo Ichigo – Nació con muy poco reiatsu, al principio nos dijeron que iría en aumento, pero no fue así, a los 4 meses perdió lo poco que le quedaba, nos dijeron que podían hacerle un tratamiento con nuestros reiatsus y así despertar al suyo, pero no funciono y Yuki había de vivir conectada a una máquina. Así que decidimos venirnos hacia aquí… Y vivir todos como humanos.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, quiero decir, Kuchiki-kun – dijo Orihime realmente impactada por la noticia. – Sora es el único de nuestros hijos que tiene reiatsu.

-¿Solo Sora? – dijo Rukia sorprendida.

-Sí, él es muy fuerte, es un quincy y puede utilizar mis poderes de sanación. Los demás no tienen reiatsu, pero lo prefiero así, quiero que tengan una vida tranquila sin involucrarse con hollows u otras cosas.

-¿Y sus hermanos lo saben?

- ¿Qué tiene poderos? No, no como he dicho queremos que tengan la vida que ellos deseen.

-Una pregunta que me tiene muy intrigada – dijo Rukia – ¿Cómo es que cuando llegamos aquí no sentimos vuestro reiatsu?

- Oh, Urahara-san nos hizo esto – dijo Orihime mostrando unas pequeñas pulseras – Sirven para ocultar el reiatsu y así no atraer hollows-

-No podéis decir lo mismo de vosotros – dijo Ishida – Cuando llegasteis aparecieron 7 hollows, no lo digo por ti Kuchiki-san, lo digo por otra persona – dijo mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-¡Oye! Qué ahora lo controlo mucho más – dijo Ichigo.

- No lo digo por ti – dijo Ishida – lo digo por ella – dijo señalando a Hikari.

-Hikari es la persona que más se ha preparado para ser shinigami – intervino Rukia – es muy buena con las artes marciales y con la espada, pero con el reiatsu… Lleva años practicando y se le sigue dando igual de mal, aún no ha conseguido invocar su espada… Kei en cambio es otra cosa, nunca se ha preparado para nada y odia el trabajo de los shinigamis, pero es uno de los estudiantes más buenos. Tiene un control del reiatsu mucho mejor bueno que el de Ichigo en estos momentos – dijo Rukia con una risita.

-Por cierto hablando de tu hijo. Se puede saber qué hace con mi preciosa hija – dijo Ishida.

- ¿Qué? La pregunta habría de ser ¿Qué hace mi hijo con tu hija? - dijo Ichigo subiendo el tono de voz.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo. No se dé donde habrá sacado el mal gusto esta chica – dijo Ishida.

Orihime y Rukia pusieron los ojos en blanco y soltaron una pequeña risita. Acto seguido fueron a buscar a los chicos, porque ya se había hecho muy tarde y era hora de volver.

…..

Era viernes por la tarde y Kei y Hirari salían del instituto acompañados de sus amigos, cuando en la puerta vieron esperándoles a Sora.

-Sora. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto Kei.

-El sábado que viene es el cumpleaños de Yumiko y había pensado que nos fuéramos de acampada.

-Sí, buena idea – dijo Ko – Y volvemos el domingo por la tarde, mi padre nos puede llevar.

-Yo me apunto – dijo Kei.

- Si él va, yo he de ir para controlarlo – dijo Aiko riendo – Además Yumiko es mi mejor amiga, claro que voy a estar ahí.

-Yo paso, lo siento chicos – dijo Hikari – no quiero pasar más tiempo cerca de este individuo – dijo señalando a Sora.

-Vamos, Hikari un poquito de acción no te vendrá mal, yo también voy ¿Cómo iba a dejar que estas preciosidades se fueran sin mí? – dijo Jo.

-Uf, no se… Bueno, de acuerdo.

…..

Era sábado, el sol brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban y los adolescentes se despertaban.

-Vamos chicos, os he dejado la comida en la encimera de la cocina y las tiendas de campaña en la puerta. Que os lo paséis bien – dijo Rukia antes de volverse a acostar ya que aún era muy pronto.

-Por eso no quería ir, el sol no ha salido aún - se quejó Hikari.

-No es para tanto hermanita – dijo Kei muy contento.

Se oyó un claxon y los dos Kuchikis salieron de la casa. Delante de ellos había una furgoneta en pésimo estado. Urahara les sonreía des de dentro.

-Pasad chicos.

Después de guardar sus cosas en el maletero se sentaron en sus asientos, Hikari iba detrás del todo con Jo a su lado y al lado de este Ko. Delante de ellos estaban Kei y Aiko. Aún faltaban Yumiko y Sora a los que iban a buscar ahora.

Se pararon al cabo de un rato delante de la casa de los Ishidas, primero salió Sora y detrás de este Yumiko la cual llevaba una venda en los ojos.

-FELICIDADES – dijeron todos al unísono mientras Sora le quitaba la venda.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo Yumiko muy contenta - ¿ A dónde vamos?

- Ya lo veras es una sorpresa…

…..

La montaña a la que iban estaba a unas tres horas de viaje y después de pasar la primera hora cantando y hablando, ahora el habiente del coche se había tranquilizado. Sora estaba leyendo un libro, Yumiko se había quedado dormida apoyada en el hombro de Kei, este no dejaba de mirarla, Aiko estaba escuchando música, al igual que Hikari, y Jo y Ko también se habían quedado dormidos.

-Te podrías cortar un poquito ¿no? – dijo Aiko refiriéndose a la manera que Kei miraba a Yumiko.

-¿Tanto se nota?

- Hasta un ciego lo notaria.

-¿Qué escuchas? – dijo Kei en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Coldplay, la verdad es que me encantan…

- A mí también, mi canción favorita es "Paradise".

-Uo, la mía también. La tengo aquí ¿La quieres escuchar?

- Me encantaría.

Aiko le dio un auricular y cuando Kei lo fue a coger sus manos de rozaron, una descarga eléctrica se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos.

-Gracias – dijo Kei sonrojado.

-De nada – dijo Aiko apartando la mirada y dando por finalizada esa conversación.

….

-Bueno chicos, os dejo por aquí, esa de ahí es la montaña – dijo Urahara.

-Papa, está a kilómetros, acércanos más – dijo Ko.

-Chicos ¿Qué es una acampada sin largas caminatas?

-¡PAPA! – dijo Ko intentando perseguir a su padre que huía con la furgoneta y los dejaba tirados en medio de un descampado.

…

Después de unas largas horas caminando por fin llegaron a la zona en la que se podía acampar, por suerte no había nadie y pudieron coger el mejor sitio. Sora, Jo y Kei compartirían la tienda más grande, mientras que las chicas se habían partido en dos grupos, Hikari y Aiko, Ko y Yumiko.

Eran las seis de la tarde y empezaba a refrescar, los adolescentes estaban tirados por el campamento, Jo, Kei, Aiko, Yumiko y Ko estaban jugando a cartas, Sora leía un libro y Hikari se había ido a dar una vuelta.

-Creo que deberíamos encender una fogata, me estoy muriendo de frio…

-Buena idea, que raro que la hayas tenido tu – dijo Ko refiriéndose a Jo.

-Oye, que cruel…

Sora se levantó de repente.

-Voy a buscar a Hikari.

-Pues… Kei y Aiko ir a por las ramas – dijo Jo.

-Eh, ¿Porque hemos de ir nosotros? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Porque cuando no gana uno, gana el otro y así si os vais quizá gane alguna vez.

-Uf… Eso nos pasa por ser tan buenos – dijo Aiko haciéndole una mirada cómplice a Kei – Vamos.

…

Hirari iba tranquilamente caminando por el bosque, ya había llegado bastante lejos cuando noto que alguien la estaba siguiendo y observando, empezó a caminar un poco más rápido y aunque miraba y no veía a nadie sabía que alguien la estaba siguiendo, de repente separo en seco y corrió hacia la dirección contraria, encontrándose así de frente con Sora.

-Se puede saber qué haces siguiéndome – pregunto Hikari muy enfadada.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos solos…

-Se cuidarme yo solita, no necesito la ayuda de un quincy de pacotilla.

-Como quieras… Adiós…

-Espera… Quiero la revancha…

-¿Aquí? – pregunto Sora – Me gusta. Toma –dijo mientras la tiraba un rama y el cogía una parecida.

Hikari empezó a atacar a Sora, lo hacía muy bien, con una elegancia y una delicadeza impecables, pero todo y esto Sora se bloqueaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques, con una sonrisa

-¿Como? – pregunto Hikari tirando el palo hacia un lado

-Cada movimiento que vas a hacer me lo anuncias con luces de neón. Tu reiatsu me indica tus movimientos. ¡Ocúltalo! – dijo Sora dándole el palo de nuevo.

-Lo intento – dijo Hikari lanzándose a atacarlo una vez más – No puedo… - dijo al ver como él volvía a esquivar su ataque – No puedo… - dijo tirando el palo hacia un lado y yéndose corriendo.

-¡Hikari! – grito Sora, pero esta ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírle.

….

-Tú ves hacia la derecha, recuerda han de estar secas para que prendan – dijo Aiko.

-No creo que nos hayamos de separar.

-Kei, ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte solo? – dijo Aiko riéndose.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Anda vamos…

-¿Te importa que ponga música?

-No, adelante.

Después de recoger un buen montón de ramas empezó a sonar un música muy tranquila y Kei se acercó a Aiko y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Señorita Aiko, ¿me concedería un baile? – dijo Kei poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cómo no voy a concederle un baile al rey de los inútiles? Eso sería muy descortés por mi parte – dijo entre risas e intentando parecer de la nobleza.

Kei se levantó de un salto y cogió de la mano a Aiko atrayéndola hacia él, después coloco su mano izquierda en la espalda de la chica y Aiko coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Kei. Intentaban bailar un lento, pero la superficie en la que se encontraban les dificultaba la acción, acabaron bailando una especie de baile entre risas y esquivando obstáculos.

Al acabar la canción estaban demasiado cerca, pero ellos aún no se habían dado cuenta, en el ambiente flotaba una especie de magia que hacía que los dos estuviesen perdidos en los ojos del otro.

-Ha sido muy divertido, tienes una manera muy peculiar de bailar – dijo Kei que aún sujetaba a Aiko por la espalda y esta aún tenía sus manos apoyadas en su cuello.

-Bastante – dijo Aiko sin dejar de mirar lo ojos de Kei, esta se puso lentamente de puntillas acortando cada centímetro que le faltaba para que sus labios que rozasen.

-¡¿Hikari!? – dijo Kei rompiendo la magia y separándose bruscamente de Aiko, a esta no le dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que Kei salió corriendo detrás de su hermana.

Aiko se quedó sola en medio del bosque, y unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, ¿Qué habría pasado si Hikari no les hubiera interrumpido? ¿Hubiera traicionado a su mejor amiga por él?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¿Qué tal el capítulo les ha gustado?**

**¿Qué os gusta más Kei-Yumiko o Kei-Aiko? ¡Dejad en los comentarios cual os gusta más!**

**¿Creéis que se van a formar nuevas parejas?**

**Todo esto y más en próximo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto, Pandi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Pandi:**

**¿Qué tal?**

**He vuelto, dije que subiría en una semana y he tardado 2 meses… Prometo que a la próxima subiré antes. **

**Bueno esta historia está llegando a su fin, apenas le quedan 2 o como mucho 3 capítulos para acabarla y la verdad pensaba en hacer una segunda parte con un poco más de acción y en la que salieran los hijos de los de la Sociedad de Almas. La verdad ya tengo un par de ideas…. Pero no sé si esto es una paranoia mía muy grande… Así que si queréis una segunda temporada dejádmelo en los comentarios. Estuve leyendo los comentarios sobre a quien preferías si a Aiko-Kei o a Yumiko-Kei, por supuesto gano Aiko-Kei por mayoría, la verdad es que yo también los prefiero a ellos, pero ya veremos como acaba…**

**Un pequeño concurso: Haced una abreviación del nombre de pareja de Yumiko- Kei y Aiko-Kei. Yo había pensado en algo como Yumei o Kemi y Aiei o Keko… Como habréis notado soy mala abreviando los nombres… Las personas que propongan los mejores y los más votados nombres se les será dedicado el capítulo 7. Suerte.**

**Gracias por seguir leyéndome sois geniales. **

**Gracias por los comentarios a:**

**Yocel: Estoy totalmente contigo, al principio cuando empecé a escribir era más Yumiko-Kei, pero poco a poco me fui interesando más en Aiko y ahora me encanta la pareja de Aiko- Kei.**

**Anime love: Muchas gracias, de verdad me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia, realmente pensaba que era una paranoia mía muy grande y que nadie se la leía, leer tu comentario me hizo muy feliz. A mí también me gustan mucho Hikari y Sora, pero no sé si recordaras que Hikari tenía "algo" con un chico de la Sociedad de Almas, así que tampoco sé muy bien que voy hacer… Ko y Jo son una pareja con mucho potencial y habría que trabajar mucho en ella, ya que la personalidad de ellos haría bastante complicado el romance. Me plantearía hacer algo con ellos en la próxima parte, ya que esta está llegando a su fin y ahora abrir una relación entre Ko y Jo no lo vería muy lógico. Y sobre Hikari, te aseguro que va a tener muchísimos problemas con el reiatsu.**

**Para mí mala suerte los personajes son de Tite Kubo.**

**Bueno y sin más dilaciones… **

**Capítulo 6: La excursión, parte 2.**

- Está delicioso – dijo Yumiko en un intento de rebajar la tensión del habiente. Des de que habían vuelto de su excursión Hikari tenía un rostro sombrío, Sora se había refugiado en un libro, todo y que de tanto en tanto levantaba la vista y miraba preocupadamente a Hikari, Aiko le refugia la mirada a Yumiko, y esta no entendía por qué, y Kei tenía un posado demasiado serio para ser él.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – dijo Jo también preocupado por la situación de sus amigos.

-Estoy muy cansada, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches –dijo Hikari yéndose a tu tienda.

-Yo también… Lo siento… - dijo Aiko también levantándose y siguiendo a Hikari.

-Lo siento chicas, es el cumpleaños de Yumiko… - dijo Ko – Quedaos… Por favor…

- Bueno, pero solo un ratito – dijeron ambas bastante desanimadas.

….

Estuvieron hablando hasta las 12 de la noche y entonces cada uno se fue a su cama. Reinaba el silencio en el campamento cuando una sombra salió de una tienda y se fue hacia otra.

-¿Hikari? – dijo Sora entrando en la tienda de esta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! Vas a despertar a Aiko.

-No me voy a ir hasta que hables conmigo.

-¿No podemos hablar mañana? Tengo mucho sueño…

-No me voy a mover de aquí.

-Ufff. Tienes 30 segundos, vamos– dijo Hikari mientras salía de la tienda.

Fueron caminando en silencio hasta el bosque y luego se adentraron en él.

-Hikari – dijo Sora – Siento mucho lo de antes, no debí haberte exigido tanto. Pero si quieres podemos entrenar juntos…

-La que debe disculparse soy yo… Tu solo me intentabas ayudar y yo me he comportado como una autentica estúpida. Lo siento. Y por nada del mundo voy a entrenar contigo.

-¡Siento lo del combate! ¿Contenta? ¿Ahora por favor podemos empezar de cero?

-Me lo pensaré. Y ahora volvam… AHHHH.

-Hikari! – dijo Sora acercándose corriendo al lado de su amiga y sujetándola antes de que esta se precipitará al vacío. Hikari se había cogido de la pulsera que absorbía el reiatsu de Sora y esta amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

-¡Dame la mano! – le grito Sora.

-Pero…

-Confía en mí, por favor… - dijo Sora alargándole la otra mano.

-No puedo… Estas muy lejos… Voy a soltarme o caeremos los dos.

-NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME.

-Pero…

-Sé que puedes – dijo Sora con una voz muy dulce e inclinándose un poco más al precipicio. Hikari alargo un poco más el brazo y sus dedos se tocaron con los de Sora este la sujeto enseguida, justo cuanto la pulsera que absorbía su reiatsu se rompió. Sora subió a Hikari y oculto su reiatsu de nuevo, pero el gran reiatsu que había emanado de él había llamado algunos hollows que se dirigían hacia la montaña.

-Gracias… - dijo Hikari.

-De nada – dijo Sora sonriéndole – Volvamos.

….

Aiko se despertó sobresaltada y al darse cuenta de que Hikari no estaba en la tienda salió a buscarla, al no encontrarla por los alrededores se sentó a contemplar el cielo, cuando de repente vio salir un enorme pilar luz que se apagó en seguida.

-Aiko… – dijo Kei que acababa de salir de la tienda.

-Eh… Hola… Me voy… Buenas noches….

-Espera, creo que tenemos que hablar de lo de antes.

-No creo que haya nada de lo que hablar…- dijo Aiko huyendo hacia su tienda.

-Espera.

-¿Quieres hablar? Muy bien – dijo Aiko enfadada – A ti te gusta Yumiko. A mí no me gustas, porque eres un pedazo de inútil con dos manos izquierdas. Y a ti no te gusto porque A TI TE GUSTA YUMIKO. ¿LO ENTIENDES? Así que no hay nada de qué hablar. – dijo Aiko entre gritos.

-Espera – dijo Kei viendo como Aiko corría hacia el bosque, pero su alarma de hollows empezó a sonar – Mierda.

….

Kei llego lo más rápido posible al lugar donde se encontraban su hermana y Sora.

-¿Pero se puede saber que están haciendo? – dijo Kei muy molesto – En esta montaña hay gente inocente. ¿Qué pasaría si algo les hiciera daño?

-Kei, esto no ha sido aposta, la pulsera se ha roto… - dijo Hikari mientras mataba a un hollow.

-¿Cómo que se ha roto? - dijo Kei esquivando a un hollow.

-Es una historia demasiado larga para contarla en esta situación – dijo Sora acabando con 2 hollows a la vez – Luego te contamos.

…..

-Maldito inútil – murmuraba Aiko mientras se alejaba por el bosque – Se cree que puede tener a todas comiendo de su mano, ¡Como se puede ser tan creído! Lo odio… Me odio a mí misma por haber caído en su estúpida trampa. A él le gusta Yumiko desde siempre y yo… Como se puede ser tan… Yumiko es mi mejor amiga y el un inútil… - dijo Aiko para sí misma.

De repente Aiko escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y se giró lentamente pensando que sería Kei que había venido a hablar con ella, pero en vez de esto se encontró con… Nada. Siguió caminando, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien o algo la seguía, pero cada vez que se giraba no veía nada.

-Ya basta. ¿Kei eres tú? Porque esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

Y de repente algo la golpeo y la envió varios metros hacia atrás. Aiko aún no se había levantado cuando la misteriosa fuerza la volvió a empujar, esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte y su cabeza chocó contra un árbol. Aiko se llevó la mano a la cabeza y descubrió un líquido rojo que salía de ella.

-Mierda. AJUDA, POR F…. – dijo antes de ser golpeada de nuevo.

Al abrir los ojos esta vez Aiko vio una sombra, no parecía mucho más alta que ella y se acercaba con pasos vacilantes. Esta poco a poco se iba haciendo más nítida hasta aparecer ante sus ojos un monstruo.

-Ven aquí pequeñita, no te voy a hacer daño…

Aiko se levantó rápidamente y pese al mareo empezó a correr.

-Pequeña shinigami. ¿Dónde estás? No te puedes esconder eternamente. Hueles de maravilla. ¿Dónde te has metido?

Aiko estaba aterrada, quería gritar, pero sabía que si lo hacia esa cosa se echaría encima suyo.

El bosque se quedó en una intranquila calma y de repente los arbustos donde se escondía Aiko fueron sacudidos violentamente.

-Shinigami, ya puedes salir de tu escondite.

Silencio fue la única respuesta de parte de Aiko

-¡Qué salgas he dicho!

Aiko siguió sin moverse.

-Muy bien tú lo has querido – dijo el hollow cogiendo a Aiko del brazo y arrojándola varios metros por el aire.

-AIKO – dijo Kei que acababa de llegar, a este no la dio tiempo a cogerla y Aiko se precipito sobre el suelo haciendo un ruido muy desagradable – AIKO…

Aiko se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

-No… No… NOOOOO – dijo Kei acercándose corriendo al cuerpo de Aiko – Sora, por favor sálvala, sálvala, sálvala…

-Por supuesto – dijo Sora que acababa de llegar fue hacia Aiko corriendo.

Kei se acercó a grandes zancadas al hollow que intentaba huir.

-Maldito, te arrepentirás de esto.

-Yo…

Kei no tuvo ningún miramiento y atravesó al hollow, matándolo al instante, después siguió atacándole aunque fuera solo un montón de partículas espirituales.

-Kei, basta… Vamos, Aiko nos necesita – dijo Hikari dulcemente mientras ayudaba a levantar a su hermano.

Hikari y Kei llegaron donde se encontraban Sora y Aiko, este había cubierto el cuerpo de Aiko con una cúpula azul y su mirada demostraba que se estaba esforzando mucho.

-Ya está, ahora todo depende de ella – dijo Sora.

-Aiko, solo hace un par de meses que nos conocemos, pero te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, por favor Aiko, lucha – dijo Hikari con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hola Aiko, soy Kei, el inútil… Aiko, eres maravillosa, no sé qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado… Eres divertida, inteligente, guapa, eres excepcional, y si te pasará algo yo me morirá, porque ahora que te he conocido no puedo pensar en un mundo en el que tu no estés… Por favor – dijo Kei mientras la cogía de la mano. Sora y Hikari se miraban a Kei con la boca abierta – Por favor…

De repente Aiko se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Kei abrazo fuertemente a Aiko y pronto los otros se unieron a este.

-Que miedo he pasado Aiko, pensaba que te perdíamos.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Y por qué vais vestidos tan raros?

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llamar a mi madre y que le modifique la memoria – dijo Hikari.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, vamos a llamar a Urahara, y que compruebe que se encuentra en perfecto estado – dijo Sora.

…

-Estoy muy decepcionada con vosotros chicos – dijo Rukia que se encontraba hablando con Sora, Hikari, Kei, Ko y Jo, mientras Aiko a la cual ya se le había borrado la memoria y Yumiko estaban durmiendo.

- Mi primera pregunta es: que hacían Sora y Hikari en medio de la noche en el bosque y como es que la pulsera se acabó rompiendo.

-Me resbale y me cogí de la pulsera de Sora.

-¿Y tu Kei, te fuiste a con Aiko a cazar hollows? ¿Dónde está tu cerebro?

-Mamá ella se fue.

-Muy bien hijo, ¿Por qué lo la detuviste?

-Pero mamá.

-No hay escusas, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos cuando hemos recibido la llamada – dijo un enfadado Ichigo.

-Rukia-san e Ichigo-san, creo que no deberíais ser muy duros con ellos, seguro que lo han pasado muy mal. – dijo Orihime.

-Momoko, bien hecho, lo de la barrera fue muy inteligente de tu parte – dijo Rukia intentando ser más amable.

-Gracias pero alguien se tenía que quedar cuidado a Yumiko y protegiendo el campamento.

-¿Dónde estabas tú Jo? – pregunto Rukia.

-Ayudando a Ko.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si estabas durmiendo!

-Ya decía yo que un niño que tiene tus genes no llegaría muy lejos – dijo Hiyori que aunque no lo aparentaba también estaba muy preocupada.

-Oye, que también es tu hijo – dijo Shinji.

-Se ve que no os podemos dejar hacer nada solos… Recoged las cosas que nos vamos – dijo Ichigo.

-Pero papá, es el cumpleaños de Yumiko, ¿No podemos quedarnos hasta mañana? – dijo Aiko.

-Nada de quedarse hasta mañana.

-¡Los otros se quedan a pasar la noche!

-Me da igual lo que hagan los otros, vosotros os volvéis a casa.

-Ichigo… Creo ya lo han pasado mal esta noche déjales quedarse… - dijo Rukia.

-Genial, y ahora te pones de su parte, Rukia no te das cuenta de que Aiko ha estado a punto de morir. Me parece increíble, haz lo que quieras yo me vuelvo a casa.

-Ichigo, no seas cabezota…

-No soy cabezo, solo estoy exponiendo los hechos. Mira Enana haz lo que quieras…

-¿A quién llamas Enana? ¿Zanahoria?

-Papá – interrumpió Hikari – Por favor…

-A las 12 en casa. Ni un minuto más.

-Gracias, Gracias – dijo Hikari dándole un gran beso a Ichigo.

-Gracias, papá – dijo Kei.

-Anda, ir antes de que me lo piense – dijo Ichigo acariciando las cabecitas de sus hijos.

-¿Lo hemos hecho bien, Rukia? – dijo Ichigo abrazando a su mujer y dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Claro, que si Ichigo, piensa que tienen los genes Kuchiki – dijo Rukia poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso a Ichigo en los labios.

-Chicos siento interrumpir este momento – dijo Urahara que acababa de salir de la tienda donde se encontraba Aiko – Acabo de descubrir algo importante… Aiko es medio shinigami.

-¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono todos los presentes. Todas las miradas que dirigieron hacia Orihime.

-Yo no sé nada… Tatsuki nunca me dijo quién era el padre y yo nunca la forcé a hacerlo.

-El problema no es ese, el problema es que es reiatsu de Aiko acaba de despertar y es bastante fuerte, y si se sigue desarrollando, podría llegar a ser peligroso.

-¿Estás diciendo que Aiko tendría que irse a la Sociedad de Almas? – pregunto Orihime – Tatsuki nunca lo permitiría.

…..

Hacia un par de horas que Ichigo y Rukia habían vuelto a casa, y ahora yacían plácidamente durmiendo en su cama, cuando de repente Rukia se despertó, se iba a volver a dormir cuando sintió otro reiatsu en la casa.

-Ichigo, Ichigo, hay alguien en la casa – dijo Rukia muy preocupada.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Ichigo aún dormido, Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe al notar el extraño reitasu, que no le era del todo desconocido – Vamos.

-Está en la habitación de Yuki – dijo Rukia saliendo corriendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Yuki.

-Espera Rukia, puede ser peligroso, voy a… - dijo Ichigo, pero Rukia no le dejo acabar ya que salió de la habitación.

Rukia llego a la habitación de Yuki, la puerta estaba entornada y por la pequeña obertura se escuchaban las risas de la pequeña. Rukia empezó a abrir la puerta muy lentamente y observo el interior, todo parecía estar en orden, pero aquel extraño reiatsu seguía en la habitación.

-Yuki, cariño – dijo Rukia acercándose a la cunita de su hija, esta le estaba sonriendo.

-ababamamafuaama

Rukia cogió a su hija en brazos, justo cuando entraba Ichigo vestido de shinigami.

-¿Dónde estás? – dijo Ichigo empuñando su espada.

-Aquí – dijo Rukia señalando la pequeñita que se encontraba en sus brazos.

-abababpapabababdada

-Rukia, ¿Me está viendo? – dijo Ichigo totalmente sorprendido.

-Sí, parece que nuestra pequeña tiene reiatsu – dijo Rukia abrazando a su hija, poco después Ichigo se unió al cálido abrazo.

**Continuará **

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo 6. Muchas gracias por leer. Recordad comentar si queréis una segunda parte de la historia y participar en el concurso que está explicado arriba. **

**Nos leemos pronto Pandi. **


End file.
